Dude Looks Like A Lady
by LittleRonnikins202
Summary: 4 words: Miroku. Turns. Into. Girl.
1. Session 1: The Guide To Becoming A Woman

A/N: Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I'be been REALLY busy. Becaue right now were in the process of moving, and my computers been having its daily doses of crack. So yeah. I thought of this story after I got done going through my phase of Ranma. XD So it'll deffinately interesting. Well, Here ya go. I hope you like it, and please reveiw:D

Title: Dude Looks Like A Lady

Session 1: The Guide To Becoming A Woman

" Oh, Sango-chan. Please It was but an accident. "

The monk said now with that ever so clear smirk on his face. Obviously meaning that he had finished doing something lecherous.

" Houshi, How can you spill water down my shirt on accident, When your right across from me! "

She howled. Though she just sighed,

" I don't think the gods will like your behaviour, You've become even more of a pervert since Kagome and InuYasha left on that one spring day..."

She shook her head and let out another sigh as she stood, " I'm going to change, PLEASE, Don't follow me, I will personaly escort you out, BY YOUR TOES. "

She said now as she made her way from the kitchen and up to her rooom, highly disappointed in the monks choice of words and actions today. She thought maybe after so long he would have changed. Though maybe she was wrong. Maybe she couldnt change a pervert..

" _Oh Sango. If the gods could only read my mind, Right now I'd be their desert...Which reminds me!_SANGO, DEAR! DO YOU HAVE ANY WHIP CREAM? "

Miroku yelled up to her now, only to get silence as a response. Yet, He had another idea. Maybe if he just buttered her up some and then made his way into her heart slowly. He then grinned and stood now, those tight, yet baggy jeans hugged him so perfectly. He was wearing a long sleeved black button up shirt, while it had buttons undone to where you could see a nice small veiw of his chest.

He was now walking up the stairs, making his was to Sango's room obviously. Though he had no idea that she wasnt even barely dressed yet. It made no difference to him though. He now flung open her door, to se her wearing her little bluejean skirt that was a moss color and had rips at the ends. Her hair was down and she was wearing no shirt at this time, though she had a bra on.

" MIROKU! "

she screamed now as her face now was slowly fading red. For two reasons. Anger, and Embarressment.

" Maa, Maa (Now, Now) Sango-chan. I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look right now. "

He then walked into her room and stood about her. The woman was still raged in anger from him just walking right in though he took his chance.

He pressed his lips to hers firmly and had his arms tightly around her waist. He stepped forward making them fall unto her bed. But, Sango wasnt liking this idea. She was squealing within her closed mouth and was struggling to get him off her.

Miroku now began to kiss at her cheek and off to the side, Being her jaw bone and to her neck. He was trying to seduce her, though it wasnt working any. She finally pryed his arms from her waist and pushed him off her.

" MIROKU! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT BUT I NEVER THOUGH THAT YOU'D GO THIS FAR! ''

She then slapped him and pushed him from her sight,

" YOU REALLY SHOULD GO TO CHURCH ABOUT NOW AND PRAY THAT I DON'T KILL YOU. "

She then slammed her door and leaned against it and began to cry. She was so embaressed and she couldnt get that tingle from her skin. They way he just barged in on her like that, It wasn't comforting...

Miroku then winced when he was slapped, though he saw THAT coming. But what peirced him the most is when after she slammed the door on him she began to cry. Never had he made a woman cry before..

" ..Sango...I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to come off like that...I...It was simply a...well...I was just being...me...I guess..."

He then took an inward breath and stepped from her door. He made his way down those stairs and out her door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and couldnt get the sound of her muffled tears from his head. He tried dismissing it by humming, though it didnt seem to work,

" Maybe she's right..."

He said at that now and looked up, just to see a church infront of him,

" I guess it wouldnt be such a bad idea...I haven't been in awhile..."

He now made his way into the church and up to a private alter and prayed. ( Yes I'm a catholic, SUE ME... ) and when he was finished with that, He decided he wanted to go see father and talk about it.

Houshi sama now casually walked into a private confession room,

" Father...I assume your here? "

He spoke quietly and got an response and then sighed,

" You see, Father. There is this woman that I really like. You could say I'm head over heels for her...I've liked her for about a year now, But I always come off wrong...I'm just...Well...a bit of a pervert, If you will..."

He nodded at that and his heart raced at just admitting that. Shoot, He was a LITTLE pervert, he was a LARGE pervert...

" **I see. Well, my boy...What I think is that you should give her a chance to discover your feelings. But you have to help this situation yourself by...well...not being such a pervert. Yeah? **"

Miroku now listened to him and nodded,

" I don't know though, I'm not one to be so well with words...And I might just say something lecherous by _accident_.."

" **Ah, Well then why don't you just take her on a nice date, hmm? **"

That's it! Miroku then smiled and stood, though smacked his head agaist the roof and winced, He could have sworn the oxygen around him had gotten sweeter then,

" twitch...twitch Thank's father, I really appriciate your advice.."

He nodded and now CAREFULLY made his way from the room and out of the church and blinked..

" **amused laugh Well, Miroku-sama...Now that you've found out what to do...You'll have to go about it as...** "

" WHAT! "

Miroku said stunned as he now looked down and noticed himself thinner, he now had breasts, and had the shape of a goddess,

" ..I ... I'M A WOMAN! "

He said now as he then fainted right ther infront of the church building and lay there. His cloths hugging him normally as they owuld if he were a man, though they were more appealing. He had move cleevage showing, and his hair was right to his shoulders.

A/N: And this is where I leave it at a cliff hanger. wink Mua ha ha. If I get some reveiws, I'll try to post the second chapter right quick. Okay? . THANKS FOR READING:D


	2. Session 2: The Ubduction, And The Coming

_ A/N: Hey all. Back for the second chapter. Thank you for all the reveiws! . I appriciate them all, But I did get this one from someone asking why he was in a catholic church and such. Okay. First of all, I know what Houshi-sama means. Otherwise, why would I use it? Seconds of all, I didnt say he was in a CATHOLIC church either. And third of all, You don't even know my plot or what I'm up to. So before you ask quiestions on my first chapter, Just read it. I'm not yelling, I'm telling. But anyway, Chapter two. _

Dude Looks Like a Lady

Session 2: The Ubduction, And The Coming On Seduction

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of these characters in my story. They all belong to their rightful creator. Ms. Takahashi. Although I wish I own Miroku and Bankotsu. :drool: Although I do own the characters I make up. Obviously. XP

" Uhhhggg... " Miroku said with a groan as he then raised up holding his head. His vision was slightly blurry, But he noticed something out of place.

" Well, You're finally awake, miss. " An older man around in his late 20's spoke.

" Uhm...May I ask why you've brought me to your house? And why are yo--- " He then remembered. That man. He had turned him into a woman! Who was he? Was he even a preist? Why would he do such a thing! Though this might be a benefit for the houshi.

" Well you did faint right infront of that church building. People were surrounding around you, And I thought maybe you'd like to be in a secure place. " The man nodded at that and then sat a glass of ice water on the table infront of Miroku,

" If your thirsty. " He smiled now and then made his way back into the kitchen. He wasn't a bad looking man. He had spikey blonde hair, and wore some black clothing that was secure, yet loose. He was in a black wifebeater that was tight, and some black jeans that were loose and were outlined in a neon green. His hair stuck up and out everywhere. He didn't look like that ' saviour ' type guy. Though appearences can be deceiving.

" Thank you, sir. " The monk nodded and then took the ice water and drank a good amount. He then stood and looked to himself and sighed some,

" Well, I'll be on my way. Thank you much for your hospitalities. " He then bowed respectfully and now made his way out,

" Oh! Um, You're...welcome. Miss. " The young man said with a slightly pained tone.

" _She was so beautiful...I...Did'nt even catch her name... _" He thought quite in disappointment.

" _I've gotta go see Sango... She won't recognize me...But I have to say sorry... _" He said while running in the direction to her house.

After a few minutes. 

Miroku now stepped on the womans doorstep and knocked softly 3 times. No answer. He then rang her doorbell and waited a few seconds...

" I'M ON MY WAY! '' Sango yelled as loud as she could. She then wrapped a blue towel around her thin figure and wrang her hair out some and now ran down the stairs to her door. She then opened the door to see a woman a little bit older then she was that was slightly pale and out of breath.

" Oh, You don't look very good, Can I help you? " She said holding on tightly to her towel now.

Miroku then blinked while seeing her there, and how she was dressed. Ohhhh if he weren't a woman right now. No. He can't think of such,

" I don't, I don't feel well. If it isn't too much to ask, May I come in? " The woman houshi said now while looking to Sango with a desperate look to his face. He wanted to apologize to her so bad. Though in his new form, He didn't know when he'd ever revert back. That man. He has to find out who he is. But he has other things to do now. Other problems to deal with.

" Yes, Surely. Come in. " She nodded and then opened the door for the woman to come in. When she entered, Sango shut the door and then tighter the towel some.

" It looks like I disturbed you while you were bathing, yes? " Miroku said while he turned and looks to Sango. She just looked so breathtaking now. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. He wanted hold her right there and then. Those small droplets of water added to her beauty. He loved her so much. But he always ended up saying or doing something wrong. He always screwed up so much. He has so many things to tell her, So many secerets. He wants to make her smile, He longs to see her smile so much...

" Heh, yes. I was taking a shower. But it's alright. I was almost done anyway. Just let me go get changed and I'll bring you some clothing as well, Your pants look like they're a litle big for you. " She nodded and smiled faintly and made her way upstairs now quickly to change.

" I'd like that. " the Houshi nodded and then sat there silently. He could smell her scent so keenly. He always loved the way she smelt. Like blossoming flowers, or Vanilla. She'd change it sometimes, He loved it. They were so intoxicating, So blissfull.

He now siolently thought to himself about some certain things that he would casually remember pulling on Sango. Though some made him cringe, And others made him grin. Though most of all, some of his most treasured moments with her. When she would have difficulties trying to get through something he wouls speake so softly, so sweetly. She would occasionally hold his hand, or lean on his shoulder, Though he dismissed them while hearing Sango return.

Sango now wlaked down the stairs in some nice fitting light blue jeans pants with rips in the knees and a black silk belt tied aorund her waist, inserted in the belt loops. She had on a tight dark green shirt that had a small breast pocket and her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. Not loose, Low. She has some clothing in her hands, Some dark blue blue jeans that were rather small, and long that hada purple belt exactly like hers, and a black shirt that would be tight.

" Thank you very much...Um... " He paused now, wanting to make it seem like he didnt know her name since he was in his girl form.

" My Sango. " She said and smiled to him, " I hope these work. " She nodded and handed him the cloths now. the monk restrainedi n making a face, He hadnt worn such tight clothing before, and non the less, womens clothing. So this would be new for him,

" Thank you, Sango. " ' She ' smile to Sango now and stood,

" That outfits is so..pretty on you. " He said carefully, not wating to say something that would catch her off guard. Though he then took the clothing into his arms carefully and then made his way off to the bathroom. Already receiving a Thank You from Sango previously.

Miroku now came down stairs, his hair down and in the tight black shirt and the dark blue jeans. Sango then stood and smiled brightly,

" That looks good on you. " She nodded at that and then when Miroku came over and made his little smile she blinked. That womans smile looked familiar, and her face did remind her of...No. She wasn't going to think of him. She smiled while dismissing her thoughts, and then came over and fixed the belt,

" These are trickey... " She nodded and then tied it tighter around the ' womans ' waist and smiled,

" There. "

" Mmmph... " Miroku grunted some now. These pants were highly uncomfortable. They were REALLY tight. And the belt wasnt helping any at all.

" Something wrong? Do they not fit right? " Sango said as she looked up to the woman now,

" Oh, no. They're...really comfortable... I... could even... wear them to bed. " He laughed some and then when she looked away he smiled faintly and then sighed silently. Those pants did not feel so good in any area they were tight on. the shirt did show his stomach some, though he didn't care. He even found his own self attractive. A scary thought, But hey. It what matters to him.

" They make my butt look huge. " Miroku blurted out and then laughed some. Sango laughed as well,

" Thats what they're supposed to do. They make you look littler if you were them this way. "

" Oh, I see. And They also are like this for guys I suppose? " Miroku said now as he grinned and looked to her.

" Heh. I suppose so. The one that left my house yesturday apparently thought so. He's much of a pervert. But we have our moments. " She nodded at that and hated to think of him really. She was expecting him to come back sooner to her a apologize. But what she didnt know was right infront of her.

" Oh! I was going to ask you, Whats your name? " She smiled to her now.

Miroku then froze. HE COULD TELL HER HIS REAL NAME! She wouldn't beleive him anyway...So he though of the first name that came to his mind,

" I'm Kaguya. ( Kah-goo-yah Just like in the second InuYasha movie. ) " He smiled and then shok her hand and bowed. He remembered the time that they had to fight that woman...She was so beautiful...He would often have dreams of her. They would always be--

" Oh, That's a nice name. " She nodded and too remembered fighting her. She was one hell of a woman. She was strong and would try her best to get into InuYasha's heart and tear at it. She loved tinkering with peoples feelings and wants. She didnt like her one bit, That demon. She tried so much to get InuYasha to try to turn into a demon, She tried do much to get him to do what he wanted most. To kill. Kagome was risking her life when she tried to stop him. Though everything turned out well in the end.

There was now an awkward silence and Sango was in thought though Miroku was just looking at her at random times. She looked really good in what she was wearing and his hand started to wounder, THOUGH, he quickly stopped it when she went to stretch,

" It's getting late, Kaguya-chan. And You don't look so well. You should get some sleep. I have a guest room right across the hall, I'm off to bed right now, So I'll show you on my way up there. " She smiled and now Led Kaguya up to stairs. She showed the woman her room and then bid the woman a good night.

Miroku was now laying on the bed, having changed into some silk PJ's. Short purple shorts, and a kimono shirt that was silk and was outlined in gold. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the moon was shining through the window and was spread out altrough the room. It was spilt all over the bed he was so comfortably in, and painted delicately on the walls,

" Sango...If I could only tell you I'm sorry...I shouldn't have violated you like that...I could tell that I made you feel scared..." He said and then turned onto his stomach and buried his face to his pillow,

" I scared you...Me...I love you more than anything...I just want you to know that..."

There were then sounds of muffled tears while his face was pressed to the pillow and his body shook with sadness and jumped every so seconds with his sobs...

A/N: And there you have it. Session 2. I hope you liked it. I got lazy on some parts, But it was really cute. There wasn't much humor in this at all, It was more of a more looking back and the reaction of the whole situation. But yeah. I did my best! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!


End file.
